herofandomcom-20200223-history
Speckles
|skills = Exceptional Intelligence Brute Strength Tail Sharp teeth Sharp claws Great speed Adept hunting |hobby = Being with Blue-Eyes (before her death). Protecting his family. |goals = Avenge the murder of his family by killing One-Eye (indirectly succeeded). |family = Mother (deceased) Sisters (deceased) Quicks (deceased brother) Hatchlings (deceased offsprings) Speckles Jr. (son) Blue-Eyes (deceased mate) |friends = Blue-Eyes (deceased) Cy Fang (TDK) |enemies = One-Eye |type of hero = Tragic Predator |size = 200 }} Speckles is a , and the titular main protagonist of the Korean film Speckles the Tarbosaurus (released in America as The Dino King). In the English dub, Speckles is voiced by as a hatchling and as an adult. He appears again in the Korean sequel, Dino King 3D: Journey to Fire Mountain. History Speckles the Tarbosaurus Speckles started out life with his mother, his twin sisters, and his older brother, Quicks. He was the youngest and the smallest in his family, and was usually ignored by them, but he still loved being with them. One day, his family left on a hunt with him, but the young Tarbosaurus decided to try and catch his own prey. His targets only honked at him, not even the least bit frightened at his puny size. Suddenly, Speckles looked to the side, and saw a massive dinosaur stampede coming their way. One-Eye, a vicious Tyrannosaurus rex, had started it, and Speckles was caught up in the herd. His brother, Quicks saved his life, sacrificing himself in the process. His mother rushed to save Speckles' twin sisters, who were cornered at the edge of a cliff as the stampede came closer and closer. The twins were knocked off of the cliff, much to the horror of Speckles. This left only his mother, and One-Eye. The two dinosaurs battled each other while Speckles watched, but One-Eye managed to overpower his opponent, grabbing Speckles' mother in a throat grip, and forcing her off of the cliff's edge. Speckles left the area, heartbroken. The young Tarbosaurus wandered around for many days after the incident, and dodged predators, now an orphan. One-Eye had taken over his old nest. Four years later, Speckles comes across One-Eye, who is busy hunting a Therizinosaurus. Speckles had encountered this dinosaur once, with his siblings, barely escaping alive. He knows how dangerous the creature is, and thinks that One-Eye might be killed, but he is proven wrong, when the Tyrannosaurus tricks his prey,. As the Tyrannosaurus eats his catch, another Tarbosaurus with blue eyes approaches him, and lures One-Eye away, letting Speckles grab a piece of meat from the kill. He escapes into a cave and begins to eat when "Blue-Eyes" returns, and tries to take it from him. Speckles then sees that she is starving, like him, and shares the meat with her. Over the years, the two stick together, and form a bond with each other. Five years pass, and Speckles and Blue-Eyes encounter One-Eye at a tar pit. Speckles tries to lure One-Eye into the tar, and it temporarily works until the Tyrannosaurus frees himself. The two are forced to move away again and soon find a hot spring, which soothes their wounds. Ten years pass and the two have been living in a forest away from One-Eye, or so they thought. As Speckles and Blue-Eyes are eating a kill, the T. rex returns, and knocks Speckles off a cliff into the water. He was looking for a mate, so while Speckles was out of the way, he tried to mate with Blue-Eyes. However, the young Tarbosaurus female was not devieved by him, and tried to escape. One-Eye knocked her onto the ground and prepared to kill her when Speckles returned. Speckles and One-Eye prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed at the sound of the T. rex's roar. Blue-Eyes intervenes, only getting herself knocked over again. One-Eye grabs Speckles by the throat like he did to Speckle's mother before he killed her. Speckles has a flashback of that day and manages to overpower his nemesis. One-Eye is defeated, and retreats, while Speckles roars in victory with Blue-Eyes at his side. After the battle, Speckles returns to his childhood nest, and starts a family with Blue-Eyes. They raise three hatchlings, one of them looking just like Speckles, which he names Speckles Jr.. As the hatchlings play together one day, a volcano erupts, and destroys the land, forcing the dinosaurs living there to leave. One of Speckles' hatchlings was killed in a cave-in and Blue-Eyes was hurt. In the desert, Velociraptors pursue the exhausted dinosaurs, hoping for a meal when Blue-Eyes collapses, unable to go any further. Desperate, Speckles tries to help her, but to no avail. The Velociraptors see the this and attack, with Speckles killing many of them. The small carnivores surround them both, and Speckles stands by Blue-Eyes until she passes away. Speckles then escapes the raptors with his two hatchlings, reluctantly leaving behind Blue-Eyes behind. Two more weeks pass when the herd spot a green paradise up ahead. They all head for it, with Speckles leading them all. However, One-Eye saw this and provokes another stampede that heads toward where Speckles and his hatchlings are. The T. rex approaches the two hatchlings, throwing one of them off the cliff and prepares to kill Junior. Speckles arrives just in time, determined to finish off his foe. He battles One-Eye on the cliff, but Junior is knocked into the sea by One-Eye's as a result of the fight. Enraged, the he strikes his nemesis with his tail, knocking him off the cliff. Junior survives, as does One-Eye, who swims toward the hatchling, in an attempt to kill him. A desperate Speckles, jumps off the cliff and into the water, landing on his foe. The two dinosaurs battle underwater as two Tylosauruses appear. One of the Tylosauruses jumps out of the sea and snatches up One-Eye in its jaws. Now that One-Eye is finished, Speckles swims over to tiny son, and tries to bring him back to land, but unconscious with Junior in his mouth. Speckles's body washes up on a beach and a pterosaur flies down, poking the Tarbosaurus' body with its beak. It discovers Speckles still alive, and flies off, after he opens his jaws, releasing Junior. The hatchling nudges his father, wailing loudly before Speckles rises up and nuzzles his child. With the threat of One-Eye gone, and their new home nearby, they across the beach. Speckles wishes for a peaceful future for his son in the closing monologue. Abilities *'Strength': Speckles is as strong as One-Eye. He was able to use his full strength to push him down. *'Speed': Speckles can move 30 mph (30 km/h). *'Endurance': Speckles has great endurance, able to take attacks from One-Eye, and still fight back. *'Stamina': Speckles stamina is impressively very high, as he was able to take on a pack of Velceraptors to protect his family from harm. However, he did get exhausted, having to ultimate make the choice choice to leave his dead mate for the sake of their children. He managed to use his speed and size to protect his kids from harm. Even when weak, he was still able to fight One-Eye, even in the middle of an ocean, before swimming all the way back to the island before passing out. *'Swimming': Speckles has the ability to swim and fight underwater, as he was able to swim with his powerful legs and use his tail to help out. *'Jaw strength': Speckles is powerful enough to kill Velociraptors and other dinosaurs. *'Intelligence': Speckles is shown to be clever by using the tar pit against One-Eye. He also knew by following One-Eye to understand how to fight and hunt to improve himself. *'Master hunter': Speckles was watching his family before their death to hunt as an ambush pack and become an expert hunter as an adult. Gallery Fullsizephoto218512-1-.jpg Speckles vs One Eye.png|Speckles confronts One Eye for the last time. BlueEye2.jpg|Speckles with his family Speckles 2.jpg|Speckles in Dino King 2 Spekles Big Monster.jpg|Speckles and his friends confront a giant monster Spekles New Friend.jpg|Speckles with his son and ther new friends: Fang and his daughter Blue DINO-KING-English-2019-main-poster-Low-Res.png|Speckle's and Co. on the enlgish post of the Dino King sequel Category:Tragic Category:Predators Category:Male Damsels Category:Kids Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Narrators Category:Prehistoric Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Warriors Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Anti Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Bond Creator Category:Merciful Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Animals Category:Titular Category:Lethal Category:Heroes who have lost family members